Digimon World Dawn: Dawn of a New Hope
by DarkZorua100
Summary: You guys remember back in the days of Digimon World Dawn and Dusk? Well it's back but with a twist because I'm retelling the story! We have Light boy, Koh and his digimon Coronamon trying to save the world! We also got night queen Sayo and Lunamon here too to add in some fun and funny moments. Pairings: KohxSayo
1. Chapter 1: Light Fang's Last Hope

(Welcome to my very first story on here! This is just me retelling the story of Digimon World Dawn! I'm also going to work on Digimon World Dusk story along with this one so I hope you guys look forward to that as well :) Anyway, I hope your guys enjoy and I hope to get some reviews from you guys! Peace!)

(On a Other note: I do **Not **own anything that has to do with Digimon or this story!)

**Digimon World Dawn: Dawn of a New Hope**

**Chapter 1: Light Fang's Last Hope**

The start of the Normal Tournament was making everyone excited. People cheered as the Tamer Organization in Sunshine CITY, Light Fang, faced off against their rivals from the Tamer Organization in Darkmoon CITY, Night Crow. But right now, the Normal Tamer Pulsa was missing the whole thing just because he was waiting for…

"Koh, you're late! What have you been doing?!" Pulsa asked very annoyed at having to wait for the other Normal Tamer to get here. "Today is the Normal Tournament and it's started already! It's the match between us the Light Fang and our rival, Night Crow!" He sighed in anonymous before he pulled out his Digivice to watch the battle that was going on. It was Tonpei's Monodramon VS. Newton's Kokuwamon. Right now, both sides looked to be matched so it was anyone's game so far.

"Uh Pulsa, why were you talking to yourself?"

Pulsa jumped in surprised, dropping his Digivice along the way. "Koh!" He yelled before he turned around to face him.

"Hey Pulsa, what's up?" The goggle boy tamer asked picking up Pulsa's Digivice and handed it back to him.

"What's up?! Don't you what's up me! Do you know how late you are?! The group B tournament has already started!" Pulsa paused for a second when Koh handed him back his Digivice. "Oh and thank you."

Koh shrugged before Pulsa took a breath before he continued to yell at him.

"Koh, your participating as a Light Fang, right?!" When he got a nod, Pulsa continued. "You're always this way! Really Koh, take being a Light Fang more seriously! The Night Crow will laugh at you."

"In my defense, I was doing some last minute training with Coronamon. We want to be ready for anything that comes our way today." Koh replied.

"Yeah, that's right." A voice coming from Koh's Digivice that was around his neck said. "Now, how about letting me out of this thing?!"

"Oh yeah, sorry pal." Koh smiled before he raised his Digivice in front of him. "Now, Coronamon Realize!"

A wave of data appeared in front of them and after it was gone, standing in front of the two tamers was a human like lion Digimon with its tail on fire.

"Wow, it feels good to be out of the Digivice!" Coronamon said. "There's like no room to breathe in there!"

"Uh hello?! Tournament going on, remember?!" Pulsa pointed out which made Koh and Coronamon look at him.

"Oh yeah…." Both of them said as Pulsa face palmed.

"Well, let's hurry up and go! Let's move it you two!"

Pulsa, Koh, and Coronamon watched from the main area of the battle between Tonpei and Newton. Both sides Digimon still looked to be even matched but they both looked pretty tired out.

"So who won the group A tournament anyway?" Koh asked after a while.

"Sadly, it was someone from Night Crow. I think their name was Sayo?" Pulsa paused for a second to think about it before he nodded. "Yeah, pretty so it was Sayo."

"He must have won by dumb luck or something." Koh mumbled which Coronamon nodded about.

Pulsa blinked at that. "Uh Koh, Sayo is a…."

"Wait; hold that thought for a second. It looks like Monodramon taken the lead!"

Pulsa looked back at the big screen and saw that Koh was right. "You're right! Yeah go, Monodramon! Go Tonpei! You can beat Newton and Kokuwamon!"

"Yeah! Show them what Light Fang is made off!" Coronamon yelled cheering just as much.

Just when it looked like Light Fang was about to win, something happened.

"What's going on here?!" Pulsa yelled when Kokuwamon was starting to make a come behind victory and in the end, he did win when Kokuwamon hit Monodramon with his Mini Electro Shocker attack.

"…You lost. What happened, Tonpei?" Pulsa asked before he sighed. "That's two straight losses for Light Fang."

"Really two?" Koh asked in total disbelieve when he got a small nod from Pulsa.

"Anyway, let's hurry and get back to the Light Fang waiting area. I'm sure Chief Glare is waiting for you. Let's move it!" With that, Pulsa took off to the waiting area.

"He's sadder then he's letting on." Coronamon said looking up at his tamer with a frown. "If we lose one more match then we're out of this thing for good."

"Don't worry, Coronamon. We're going to win the next match and win this whole tournament for Light Fang. It what we been training for this last few days for anyway and after all, we're the ultimate team, right pal?" Koh asked looking down at his Digimon with a small.

"Yeah, that's right! I'm not going down without a fight! Bring it on, Night Crow!" Coronamon yelled smiling back.

"Now that's what I like to hear! Now let's do this!"

"Koh, you just barely made it." Chief Glare, the leader of the Light Fangs said as soon as Koh and Coronamon entered the waiting area with all the other tamers of Light Fang. "I hope you know you're up next. Be careful and stay calm."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Coronamon asked crossing his arms over his crest which made Koh laugh a little.

"You do your best out there as well, Coronamon." Ophanimon, Chief Glare's partner Digimon, added.

"That's more like it." Coronamon said with a nod.

"Anyway," Chief Glare continued from where he was cut off. "As Pulsa has already told you, Light Fang currently has two straight losses. Night Crow only needs one more to win the whole thing. We need you to stop that from happening. I'm sure you can do it."

"We can't afford another loss, but Koh if you and Coronamon fight carefully I'm sure you can win." Ophanimon added.

"When have we ever been careless of anything?" Koh asked.

_Do I have to remind him that he was almost 30 minutes late?! _Pulsa thought but decided against it.

"…..Uh anyway," Ophanimon said trying to change the subject. "If you can get three straight wins, you can be group B champ."

"I'm sorry…. Chief Glare, Ophanimon."

Everyone turned and looked up at the portal that went to the battle area and coming down from it was Tonpei.

"Darn Monodramon hit Kokuwamon with a lethal bow…..I should have won that." Tonpei mumbled with a sigh.

"I can't believe Light Fang lost to Night Crow!" Cheetah, the blond hair tamer, said. "Tonpei, what a disgrace!"

Kenpa, the blue hair tamer with the little red bow in her hair, glared at Cheetah. "How could you be….so hard on him? Cheetah even you….now that's low."

Komachi, the brown haired ponytail girl with glasses on, also glared at Cheetah for his rudeness to his teammates. "Yeah Cheetah! Besides, who are you the one to talk? Who's the one that lost so easily to the Night Crow again?!"

_Burned! _Koh and Coronamon thought at the same time when Cheetah went red faced.

"Well….Uh….Even you, Komachi, lost to the Night Crow as well." Pulsa added.

_Double Burned!_ Both of them thought again.

Komachi blushed out of embarrassment. "Yes…well I never thought I would loss to someone like Newton…..Darn! I don't even want to talk about it!"

Everyone nodded at that before Chief Glare started talking again. "Light Fang should still be proud. All of you fought well."

"All of you fought so well it's hard to believe that your ranks are still normal." Ophanimon added with a nod. "Regardless of the outcome, your teamwork with your Digimon was pretty good. Plus, we still have Koh!"

"Sweet! Hey Coronamon, we're like the Light Fang's secret weapons!" Koh said with a big grin on his face.

"Oh heck yeah we are!" Coronamon replied grinning just as much.

"Anyway…." Ophanimon and Chief Glare said at the same time.

"Give it all you got out there, you two! You guys are our only hope!" Komachi said cutting off her leaders.

"Do your best and win no matter what!" Pulsa said.

"Good luck you two and try not to get hurt….." Kenpa added with a shy smile.

"You two better not loss to Night Crow or I'm coming for you!" Cheetah yelled.

"We're counting on you two. Get them back for us!" Tonpei said.

Koh smiled at his friend's cheers (even Cheetah's) and nodded. "Don't worry everyone. This is what Coronamon and I been training for."

"Yeah! I'm so powerful now that I could set this whole place on fire with just one attack if I wanted too!" Coronamon yelled punching nothing but air.

"Coronamon, I think we would all like to keep on living here." Koh replied.

"Oh yeah…..sorry…." Coronamon said with a small frown.

"But you do get to set some other things on fire!" Koh said with a smirk before he took off to the portal that would take them to the battle area.

"Hey wait for me! I'm the one that's doing all of the fight!" Coronamon yelled before he took off after his tamer.

_We're so doomed. _Everyone beside Ophanimon and Chief Glare thought.


	2. Chapter 2: The B Tournament

(Oh my god! I finally got my computer fixed! Anyway, this chapter may not be as good as the last one but this one is just leading up to the final match. Anyway, it's time for some reviews!

Conchors: Thank you for being my first review! Here, you can have a cookie! *Gives you a cookie*

Sirwilliams: Well….I don't think I got them hands down right but I'm happy you think so!

Well…..let's get back to the story!)

**Chapter 2: The B Tournament**

The Normal Tournament's battlefield was pretty big for someplace that looked pretty small if you were watching the battles on the big screens. Once Koh stepped thought the portal and was standing right next to the field, he just stood there for a second to take this all in.

_Oh yeah…now this is a dream come true._ He thought with a smile. _Now where is….?_

"Look out!" Coronamon yelled. Koh turned around after he heard that but the only thing he saw was the sun Digimon falling on him as he came thought the portal.

"Coronamon!" Koh yelled pushing the small Digimon off of him with ease.

"Sorry pal, well if I learn one thing today, it's never to jump through portals."

"You think!?"

"Wow and I never thought the Light Fangs could get anymore pathetic. I guess you proven me wrong."

Koh and Coronamon both looked up and over when they heard someone else talking. The voice belonged to a kid wearing a blue snow hat and white glasses and standing next to him was a Kokuwamon.

"I guess taking my third win in a row and winning this whole thing for the Night Crow going to be way easier than I thought." The boy laughed at that. His Digimon, however, was just standing there like a robot.

"So I take it your Newton? The guy who been beating all my teammate?" Koh asked as he and Coronamon got back to their feet.

"That's right! I'm the all great Newton! The soon to be….hey! What's so funny?!" Newton asked when he seen Koh was laughing. "Do you think I'm some kind of joke to you!?"

Koh stopped laughing to catch his breath before he looked at Newton with a smirk. "No…well yes. You see while you were giving your speech about how great you think you are. Coronamon set your Digimon on fire."

"Wait….what?!" Newton looked over at his metal bug Digimon who was now running in circles because of its body which was now on fire. "Hey! No fair!"

Koh shrugged. "Who said life was fair?"

_Meanwhile: _"Uh is that even fair to attack someone's Digimon while their talking?" Kenpa asked as she and the rest of the Light Fang tamers watched the battle taking place from one of the battle screens.

"On another note…does Koh have multiple personality disorder or something? Really, what the heck is going on here or something?" Cheetah asked jaw dropped as he watched this battle. "I mean before this battle started, he acted a little…..well not too bright but now….wow."

The others nodded at that before they all looked at Chief Glare and Ophanimon to see if they knew anything about this.

"I forget this is all your first time watching these two in a battle." Chief Glare said looking back at the tamers. "To answer your question, no, Koh doesn't have multiple personality disorder. He's just always takes battles like they could always be his last."

"And since Coronamon has been with Koh all his life, he feels the same way too." Ophanimon added.

"But he does know this is just a tournament, right?" Tonpei asked rising an eyebrow. "Nothing here going to kill him."

"Oh he knows but he still thinks that to make it more of a challenge." Chief Glare answered.

"I still think it's a little overkill." Komachi mumbled. "Even if we do have a shot at winning this thing now."

_If only they knew the truth then they would understand. _Ophanimon and Chief Glareboth thought.

_Meanwhile on the Night Crow's side:_ **"And down goes Kokuwamon! Newton who has won two rounds straight has finally been taken down by Koh from Light Fang with his Digimon, Coronamon!**

"Well that figures. Newton was doing so well in the first two battles then he started to get a big head in the last one that he didn't even notice the small things like this Digimon being on fire."

"We might just have to have a final battle after all, right Sayo?" A little rabbit like Digimon with a moon pendant asked sitting on her tamer's shoulder.

"I hope so, Lunamon." Sayo answered as she watched the next battle on her Digivice as she leaned against a wall outside of the Night Crow's waiting area. "I didn't just win the A Tournament just to get nothing out of it."

"Well you did get one thing out of it." Lunamon pointed out.

"And what would that be?"

"You made Togemogumon very tired and annoyed."

Sayo laughed a little at that as Lunamon talked about her other Digimon who was sleeping in the Digivice. "Yeah, I know. Good thing I'm using you when or if we do have a final match."

"I thing we just might." Lunamon said as she pointed at the Digivice.

**"Koh of Light Fang has just taken his second win for his team! One more and his making it to the finals!"**

"Well this should be fun." Sayo said and Lunamon nodded at that.

"Man, no one told me this tournament was going to be this much fun." Koh said with a grin before he took a long drink from his water bottle.

Not long ago, Koh took his third win in the B Tournament and now he was in the championship against the Night Crow's A Tournament winner. He didn't really fined his matches to be too hard. Coronamon and him were a little over trained for this after all. Even so, he was still having a blast being here.

"I know right?!" Coronamon said punching the air with a giant grin as well. "We totally kicked butt out there! It almost makes me feel sorry for the Night Crow to see them get beat so badly by us."

Koh nodded at that as he leaned against a wall outside of the Light Fang's waiting area. "Maybe we should go easy on this Sayo guy to at least give him a fighting chance."

"That won't be necessary."

Koh and Coronamon both shared a surprised look before they both looked to their left and saw a girl standing there with a Lunamon on her shoulder. The chick had waist-length light purple hair and purple eyes. She had black eye pieces over a purple bandana with two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it, a turtle necked blue shirt, a black and purple jacket with long sleeves, a black and purple skirt, blue and black striped stockings, and black and pink sneakers. She also had her Digivice around her neck just like Koh did.

"The Night Crow are stronger then you think, boy." The girl continued crossing her arms over her crest before she laughed, darkly. "So you're Koh? I have seen your matches against my teammates. For someone with a big head and a bigger ego to match it, you're not half bad."

"And you're the light boy's Digimon, Coronamon?" Lunamon continued where her tamer left off. "For a little sun ball, you're pretty strong."

"Thank you, ladies, and you two get to see how strong we really are once we take down another one of your teammates." Koh said with a smirk. "Don't feel too bad, maybe you Night Crows have better luck next year."

The girl and her Digimon both looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Coronamon asked glaring at them.

"It's funny how you guys think you're going to beat Sayo." Lunamon answered while the girl still was laughing.

"Well tell this Sayo guy that he better start running because we're coming for him." Koh said before he took another drink from his water bottle.

The girl stopped laughing to glare at him. "I'm Sayo you idiot."

Koh's eyes went wide at that before he started to cough on his water. After he finally calm down (which took him five minutes to do), he looked at Sayo, jaw dropped. "You're a girl?!"

"This is really my so called finalist I have to be fighting?" Sayo said under her breath. "Yes, I'm a girl! You know what!? I take back everything I said about you! You're a freaking idiot!" With that, she turned around and started walking back to the Night Crow's waiting area.

"See you guys later when we kick your butts!" Lunamon said waving bye.

"Uh Koh, are you okay?" Coronamon asked waving his hand in front of his tamer's face that looked to have gone frozen.

_Oh is that how it's going to be? Well, game on princess! You're going down! _Koh thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Light VS Night

(Wow, I can't believe I finally got this up! I just had to get sick while writing this. *sighs* Anyway, on another note, if you guys haven't already seen, I put the side story of Dusk up so you can go check that out if you haven't already. Now that we got that out of the way….it's time for reviews!

Conchors: 

you'll very welcome

, you should never make Sayo mad. (Sayo: Darn right you shouldn't) Sayo what are you doing out of the story? (Sayo: I felt like taking a break.) Get back in there! (Sayo: *rolls eyes* Fine)

3.I'm very happy that you that. I just think I'm getting worse. XD

Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and if not then I will go cry in my room. On another note…please sent in more reviews! I love hearing what you guys have to say about my writing! Now that I'm down talking….let's just get this started!)

**Chapter 3: Light V.S Night**

The entry way of the tournament building was pretty empty now that everyone was getting ready to watch the final match of the Normal Tournament that was between Koh of Light Fang and Sayo of Night Crow. But while everyone was getting sited, Chief Glare and Ophanimon were waiting outside for the Night Crow's chief and Digimon to get here.

"Chief Glare, Ophanimon, it's nice to see you two again." The Light Fang leaders looked over to see the Night Crow leaders coming out of the building.

"It's nice to see you again, Chief Julia and you too, ChaosGallantmon." Chief Glare replied nodding. "I take it all is going well in Darkmoon CITY?"

"We had a little attack in the Thriller Ruins by some Vilemon as we were training for this tournament." Chief Julia answered and as she noticed Chief Glare looked like he was about to ask a follow up question out of worry for her team, she continued before he could say anything. "But everyone is all right as you can tell or we wouldn't be here right now. I guess we should be thanking Sayo and her digimon for that."

"Well that's all good to hear." Ophanimon said with a smile out of relief for the other Tamer Organization safety. "Now how about we get down to the business on why we're out here today?" When she got a nod for the others, she continued. "Now about what you said about Sayo, Chief Julia. We have seen her matches in the A Tournament. She does have what it take to be a great Tamer someday but where did she find an Armor digimon let alone an Armor digiegg?"

"Sayo's family is the guardians of the Armor digieggs since ancient times." ChaosGallantmon answered. "She has all the Armor digieggs but sadly only two Armor Digimon out of the six."

Chief Glare nodded at this. "It sounds like you have one gifted tamer in your team but Light Fang to has gifted tamers and Koh happens to be one of them."

"Speaking of that boy, what is his deal with fights? Before the battles, he's one person but when the battle starts, he's a whole different person. Why is that?" Chief Julia asked.

Chief Glare sighed as he leaned against a wall. "I don't think Koh would be okay with me about telling you this but he's going to have to let someone know sooner or later." He sighed again before he continued. "When Koh was little, he wanted to start his training to become a Light Fang tamer sooner than when he was allowed to be and the Chief before me told him no but Koh wouldn't listen. So he took Sunmon, Coronamon In-Training form, and went off to the Login Mountain and was attacked."

"Sunmon got badly injured by the Digimon there and they were about to attack Koh next but then Sunmon digivolve to Coronamon and took out most of the Digimon but then they were attacked by some champion level Digimon. A rescue team got there just in time so Koh wasn't hurt but the champion Digimon had turned Coronamon back into a digiegg." Ophanimon looked at the ground. "I was only a Salamon at the time so there wasn't much I could have done to help."

"After the team had got Koh back to Sunshine CITY, Koh had pretty much become broken. Even after Coronamon had been reborn, a small part of Koh was still broken about his partner's death. So he started to train overtime to make sure that would never happen ever again. Even during battles, Koh takes them like live or death matches because of that fear." Chief Glare looked at the ground as well.

"Well that makes a lot of sense. I would have the same fear if that happened to ChaosGallantmon." Chief Julia said which made her Digimon look at her from surprised.

"Don't worry, Julia; nothing like that going to happen as long as I have you by my side." ChaosGallantmon said making Chief Julia smile.

The Light Fang leaders smiled at that as well before they all looked up when they started to hear cheering coming from inside.

"I guess the final match is about to begin." Chief Glare said before he looked at the Night Crow's chief. "I wish your team good luck but Light Fang is going to win."

Chief Julia laughed at that. "Yes, I wish your team good luck as well but it is Night Crow that is going to win the Normal Tournament, Glare."

The two leaders, along with their Digimon, shared a friendly but rival smile before they took off back inside to watch the final match to see whose team was going to take it.

"How am I an idiot? Okay, I might have gotten her gender wrong but her name sounds like a guy's name."

"So…uh…how long has he been like this?"Kenpa asked as she and Coronamon watched Koh walk from one side of the Light Fang's waiting area to the other mumbling the same thing over again about how he was an idiot or not.

Coronamon shrugged with a sigh. "Well after Sayo left, he pretty much froze then he started to have a breakdown from anger and then he started to do this so I think about….uh six minutes now."

"Should we like…uh I don't know….do something? I mean….you guys match against her is coming up in…four minutes." Kenpa asked in a mumble. "And on another note…why aren't you having a….breakdown? Didn't you get her gender messed up too?"

Coronamon blinked at that. "You know what….I really don't know. Should I?"

"How about no; Koh already a big enough problem as it is."

"Fair enough….hey Koh! We still have a final match to deal with! Aren't we going to kick that girl's butt?!" Coronamon asked which made his tamer looked over at him.

"What?" Koh asked blinking a few times which made Kenpa sigh.

"You're in the finals against Sayo of Night Crow….remember?" Kenpa said and when all she got was an oh from Koh, she sighed again. "Koh, I really hate being mean but you're not making it easy to not scream at you."

"Uh sorry, Kenpa; I guess I spaced out there for a second." Koh said with a small smile. "But just a random question…do you think I'm an idiot?"

Kenpa blinked at his question before she figured out he was serious. She sighed before she took a deep breath and answered; "I don't think you're an idiot, Koh. You're just…..different." When she saw the worried look on his face from that, she continued. "Different in a good way."

"Yeah, don't worry pal, being different is a good thing." Coronamon added which got him a small smile from Koh.

"Yeah, I guess being different can't be a bad thing. I mean we're all different in some way, right?" Koh asked.

Kenpa smiled and nodded. "Yeah that's right! Now that we got that out of the way….how about you two go win this Tournament for Light Fang?"

"Yeah, I show Sayo that I'm not an idiot by beating her! And if she somehow does beat us, then you guys can call me an idiot all you like." Koh replied before he took off to the battlefield.

"See you later after we win this thing!" Coronamon called to Kenpa before his race after his tamer.

_Good luck you two. You're going to need it. _Kenpa thought before she smiled. _But I know you two can win this for Light Fang. _

"Well it's about time you two showed up. I was beginning to think that you two chicken out after our little talk." Sayo said with a smirk as she watched Koh and Coronamon appear from the portal and onto the battlefield. "Now let's see if the idiot won his first three matches because of skill or was it just dumb luck?"

"I bet five bucks it was from dumb luck." Lunamon said as she jump down from Sayo's shoulder and onto the field.

The Light Fang duo ignored their little comments as they listened to the crowd as the Light Fang team and Night Crow team cheered for their teammates to win this tournament. After the cheers grew silence, Koh looked at Sayo with a challenge in his eyes.

"I won those matches because of all our hard training, Sayo. Coronamon and I got here because we work hard to get here and I think we earned the right to say that we're not idiots just…" He smirked as he said; "Different."

"Well I guess you're going down as different idiots then." Sayo replied annoyed at his little speech. "Lunamon, it's time we show them why we made it this far!"

"You got it, Sayo." Lunamon said as she concentrates power in her forehead antenna. "Tear Shot!" She then fired a ball of water at Coronamon.

"Water really?!" Coronamon yelled as he barely jumped out of the way to dodge but wasn't fast enough as Lunamon appeared behind him with her claws glowing with dark energy.

"Lunar Claw!" Lunamon yelled as she scratched Coronamon with her claws that were filled with the power of darkness.

Coronamon screamed from pain before he fall to the ground.

"Coronamon!" Koh yelled before he looked at Sayo when he saw she was laughing from this.

"I guess the sun set early today." Sayo laughed which made Koh growl under his breath in angry.

"We're not down yet." Koh said which made Sayo stop laughing to stare at him.

"What do you…" Sayo stopped when she saw Coronamon getting back to his feet lighting fast then he started to punch Lunamon before she could even do anything to stop him.

"Corona-knuckle!" Coronamon yelled as he releases continuous punches with his fists heated by the power of flame onto Lunamon. He then brought his fist way back and hit Lunamon super hard on the last punch, sending her flying back into a wall.

"Lunamon!" Sayo yelled as she looked at her hurt Digimon hit the ground.

"And we're not done yet!" Koh and Coronamon both said as Coronamon was concentrate the power of flame in his brow for a final attack.

"Corona Flame!" He then fired a flaming shot at Lunamon.

"Lunamon, get up!" Sayo ordered which her Digimon did as she barely fired an attack back.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon then fired a giant water ball right at Coronamon's fire ball.

The two attacks of fire and water both hit each other; both even match in power and strength even though Lunamon took a little more damage than Coronamon did. But once the attacks were both destroy by the other, the field was totally covered in a cloud of gas by the attacks, leaving both sides and the crowd wondering what was happening to the other.


	4. Chapter 4: Evil shows it's face

(Well since you guys have started too really like this story, I decide to work my butt off to get this chapter up but sadly, I'm going to take a break on this one so I can work on Digimon World Dusk: Moonlight within the Dusk, the other half to this story! So check that one out if you ever get the chance. Anyway, review time!

_Conchors: _I am so happy you're enjoying this so much. And yes, who will win the Normal Tournament? *evil smirk* yeah not telling! Anyway, you my friend are awesome and thank you for so far making a review on all my chapters for this so far. It lets me know that I'm not writing this for no reason. XD

Well guys, I hope you guys enjoy!)

** Chapter 4: Evil shows its face**

The giant gas cloud of steam filled the air all around the battlefield. The Light Fang and Night Crow tamers both covered their eyes with their arms as they tried to see through the steam.

"Coronamon, are you okay?!" Koh called wondering what has become of his Digimon.

"Lunamon, if you're still okay then say something!" Sayo called who was also worried about her Digimon.

After a while, the steam cloud soon disappeared, finally allowing the two tamers to see their Digimon who were both still standing in the middle of the battlefield.

"Coronamon!"

"Lunamon!"

Both of the Digimon looked over their shoulders at their tamers. They both gave a smile before the both of them started to fall forward.

"No!" Koh and Sayo both yelled as both of their Digimon collapsed from their final attacks.

The Light Fang and Night Crow tamers that were watching the battle from the stands all gasp at the outcome of this battle. Soon, mumbling could be heard from the crowd.

"What just happened here?!"

"They both lost?!"

"So won the tournament? Light Fang or Night Crow?"

Koh and Sayo both ran onto the battlefield and held their rookie level Digimon in their arms, nether one of them caring right now if they won or lost but if their partner was badly hurt or not.

…

"I guess an apology is in order."

After the final match of the Normal Tournament that was declared a draw making neither Light Fang nor Night Crow a winner or a loser, both Koh and Sayo had put their Digimon in their Digivices to heal up after that big battle. Both chiefs had told the two tamers that they both did the best they could do for their teams and that they were proud of them. Koh smiled at that while Sayo just nodded before she just walked off to the stands. Koh, feeling like he should say something to the Night Crow tamer, took off after her. He found her leaning against the rails, staring at her Digivice. As he took a step closer to her, she looked up and over at him and said that.

Koh blinked at that from surprised. "What do you have to apologize about?" He asked still walking over to her and when he was next to her, he stopped to lean against the rails as well.

"For calling you an idiot. I was just mad about the whole gender thing." Sayo answered.

"Oh that; yeah you don't have to apologize for that. I guess I had it coming for thinking you were a guy." Koh replied with a small laugh. "Heck, even I would have called myself an idiot looking back at it right now."

Sayo smiled a little from that before she looked back at her Digivice. "You and Coronamon gave Lunamon and me a run for our money, Koh." She laughed a little after she said his name. "Light huh?"

Koh raised an eyebrow at the last thing she said and when Sayo saw the confused look on his face, she laughed and continued.

"Your name means light. Light Fang's very own Light of Hope."

"Well I wouldn't say Light of Hope but your right about my name." Koh replied with a smile but then he wondered something. "So does your name mean anything, Sayo?"

Sayo nodded before she answered; "Yeah, it means 'born at night'."

"So Night Crow got their very own Night Princess, huh?" Koh asked with a smirk which surprised him when he saw a small blush on Sayo's face when he said that but it quickly faded away.

"I wouldn't go that far, Light Boy." Sayo smirked after she said that. "You know what? I like that nickname."

"Light Boy? Seriously?" Koh asked with a groan which made Sayo laugh. "Fine but I get to call you Night Princess for now on."

"Deal," Sayo agreed as she looked back at the battlefield. "You know, Light Boy; for someone that's in Light Fang, you're not too bad."

"You're not bad yourself." Koh replied with a small.

"But I'm going to kick your butt the next time we battle." Sayo added.

"Oh is that how it's going to be? Game on, Night Princess."

Both of the tamers laughed at that but their laughter soon ended when they heard someone else laughing with them and not the fun kind of laughter either. Both tamers turned around to see something in a red robe with yellow eyes laughing at them in this really creepy voice.

"Uh hey pal," Koh said with a worried smile while Sayo looked like she just seen a ghost.

"You're that thing that attacked me and the rest of the Night Crow at the Thriller Ruins with the Vilemon." Sayo said which made Koh look at her from surprised. "And then you had the nerve to enter my dreams and give me nightmares about the future."

Koh took a step away from Sayo when she looked like she was going to rip this thing to pieces with her own two bare hands when all she got was a repay of evil laughter from this thing once more.

"Oh you think I'm funny, jack?!" Sayo asked with a growl. "You think messing with someone and her team is all fun and games to you?!"

"Uh Sayo, would this be a wrong time to ask you to calm down?" Koh asked nervously as he looked at the Night Crow tamer. He didn't know who he should be more worried about; this weird evil looking thing or Sayo and her temper.

Sayo just glared over her shoulder at him. "Stay out of this, Koh!" She snapped.

Koh went quiet before he turned to look back at the robe weirdo but had a look of total surprised at what he saw or didn't see that is.

"What are you dumbfounded for?" Sayo asked when she saw Koh's face again then looked back at the robe nightmare as she liked to call him, she, or it anyway to find that him/she/it was….

"Gone?" Sayo mumbled totally dumbfounded herself when she saw that robe nightmare had disappeared. "Where did he/she/it…."

She got her answer when she and Koh heard screaming coming from the main area.

"So is this a good time to talk now or not?" Koh asked which got him a 'are you serious?' look from Sayo before she took off running to the main area. "I take that as a yes." He said before he took off after her.

…..

"You shady character!"

"Settle down!

KnightChessmon (White) and KnightChessmon (Black), who were guarding the entrance/exit, both got into guard mod as guess who happened to appear.

Chief Glare and Chief Julia happened to be there with their Digimon who were blocking the other way back into the Tournament building so the robe nightmare freak couldn't get back inside when Koh and Sayo had appeared.

"Wow, you guys work fast." Koh said while Sayo just facepalmed as both of them stood behind their chiefs.

Both of the chiefs nodded to the normal tamers before they were both fully focus on the creature at hand.

"Who and what are you?!" Chief Glare asked.

"And you better answer since you have nowhere to run!" Chief Julia added.

But all the robe nightmare did was just laugh it's evil and creepy laugh before it just disappear like that.

No one said anything for a while as all of them couldn't believe what just happen, even Koh and Sayo who somewhat both since this happen only minutes ago.

Finally, Chief Glare cleared his throat and looked over at the Night Crow's chief when he saw that her face had gotten pale. "Chief Julia…..what was that….?"

"You remember when I told you about our little attack at the Thriller Ruins? Well, me and some of the Night Crow's happened to see that thing leave as soon as we took care of the Vilemon." Chief Julia sighed before she continued. "I wasn't totally honest about when you ask me if everything was alright in Darkmoon CITY, Chief Glare. There's been some strange active going on inside the server recently…..I'm worried about everyone in Darkmoon CITY."

"What's this all about….? We better be careful." Chief Glare said to Ophanimon and Koh who both nodded.

"We better be careful as well." Chief Julia said and ChaosGallantmon and Sayo both nodded as well.

"Still, I don't think this will be the last time we see from our little nightmare robe weirdo friend." Koh mumbled as he looked at the sky.

Oh how he hoped he was wrong.


End file.
